Garden Pals Collection
The Garden Pals Collection is a collection of 12 insects released by Playfish. Once all insects in the set are collected, a special bonus room called the Romantic Garden is unlocked. This room has three additional Garden plots. Collecting the entire set will take dedicated logging in during the three weeks this special is offered, unless you have Pet Society Cash. You can purchase the pals at any time using PSC; they are available in bundles of four, one for each week. Some players went ahead and just bought the whole set on the first day for 60 PFC. How to Collect There are four four garden pals released each week, and each has a different way to collect them for free: # One pal is offered as a Free Gift that your friends can send you during the entire week. # A second is awarded after catching all three fish in the weekly set by fishing in the Pond with the weekly fish bait. This can be either the Snail Fish Bait, the Ladybug Fish Bait or Bee Fish Bait. To buy this bait, you must log into the game. Below the game window is a banner with three Pet Society ads. Click on the third advertisement to buy the bait. You can buy as may as you like. The bait is not found any where else in the game and will be gone at the end of the week. # The third pal is earned by completing the Mayor's Lost Animal Challenge any day during the week. You complete the challenge by going to the Neighborhood Map and clicking on the animals you find on the map. # The fourth is earned by clicking a link on the Pet Society Fan Page. You will be automatically awarded this fourth pal. All of these pals can be re-gifted to friends. This is unusual since free gifting item are normally not re-giftable, nor are Pet Society Cash items. Tips for the Lost Animal Challenge * Don't bother walking your pet through the whole neighborhood map looking for the animals. They will only appear in the first part of the map, around the shops and to the west, north, and south of the shops. * Once you have found all the animals around the shops (there are normally at most 3), exit the map, then re-enter. New animals will be spawned. Click on them and repeat. Garden Pals 'Week 1: Snails' If you place these snails in your room, they will wander around the floor. small_snails_bundle.png|Small Snails Bundle - a set of all four snails small_cluff_snail.png|Small Cluff Snail small_ed_snail.png|Small Ed Snail small_marby_snail.png|Small Marby Snail small_lisa_snail.png|Small Lisa Snail 'Week 2: Ladybugs' If you place one of these ladybugs into a room, they will crawl around the floor. little_ladybugs_bundle.png|Little Ladybugs Bundle - a set of all four ladybugs Little_Anto_Ladybug.png|Little Anto Ladybug Little_mais_ladybug.png|Little Mais Ladybug Little_bevy_ladybug.png|Little Bevy Ladybug little_maggie_ladybug.png|Little Maggie Ladybug 'Week 3: Bees' If you place one of these bees into a room, they will fly around the room. buzzing_bee_bundle.png|Buzzing Bees Bundle - a set of all four bees Buzzing Erik Bee.png|Buzzing Erik Bee Buzzing Loppi Bee.png|Buzzing Loppi Bee Buzzing Gemma Bee.png|Buzzing Gemma Bee buzzing_chris_bee.png|Buzzing Chris Bee Category:Gameplay Category:Mini-game Category:Decorative Category:Items